A nucleic acid amplification device is a device for amplifying a sample of a target nucleic acid, and, for example, amplifies a target nucleic acid by repeatedly subjecting a reaction solution (reaction fluid) including the target nucleic acid to desired temperature changes.
Moreover, use of a microfluidic device is a known method for rapidly inducing temperature changes in the reaction solution. The microfluidic device is a device capable of inducing chemical reaction of a reaction solution including an extremely small amount of a sample and reagent, and examples include a microreaction device (microreactor), an integrated DNA device, and a microelectrophoresis device.
For example, Patent Literature (PTL) 1 and Non Patent Literature (NPL) 1 disclose dividing a device into a plurality of different temperature zones and providing channels (meandering channels) that meander such that the reaction solution repeatedly flows through the temperature zones. Since this configuration makes it possible to speed up the temperature changes induced in the reaction solution in the channel, when a solution including nucleic acid is used as the reaction solution, nucleic acid amplification of the nucleic acid can be performed rapidly.